This invention relates generally to a slide for a conventional twin fluke-type anchor which is mountable on the anchor shank to provide for reverse pull on the anchor for releasing the anchor if snagged or fouled on rocks, coral or the like, and specifically to a device that is readily installable on a conventional anchor shank to provide a reverse pull shank slide which does not reduce the structural integrity of the shank.
One problem encountered with fluked anchors is that the flukes can oftentimes become fouled or snagged within rocks or coral found on a lake or ocean floor. Because the shank and flukes of a conventional twin fluke-type anchor cooperate at a particular optimum holding angle, in order to hold anchorage the holding angle integrity must be maintained. Exceeding the holding angle when attempting to free the anchor often results in structural damage to the anchor. One solution to the problem as found in the prior art is to provide for reverse pull on the shank at an angle different than the holding angle. Many of the prior art devices with slide rings are unsatisfactory because of premature anchorage release. Other devices found in the prior art include complicated structural elements disposed in longitudinal slots in the shank which greatly reduced the structural integrity of the shank itself. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,077, issued Apr. 26, 1949, Kelrum shows a twin fluke anchor having a shank with a longitudinally disposed slot which reduces the structural integrity of the shank. And yet other prior art devices show radically altered anchor structures which lose the advantages of the twin fluke-type design.
The present invention may be utilized with a solid shank found on a conventional twin fluke anchor which is readily installed on the shank without adversely affecting the holding ability or reliability of the anchor. The present invention includes a removable shear pin to provide a slide lock if desired to prevent accidental freeing of the anchor when moored.